doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Wiki Series/307
In this new Doctor Who: The Wiki Series story, the Twelfth Doctor and Clara notice strange patterns everywhere they go. One number is being repeated... the number is 307. The Doctor think he might know what the number is, and the outcome will not be good. Story The Doctor fiddled with the controls, an angry look on his face. "Everything alright there Doctor?" Clara asked. "Yes yes silence shush hush... I need to concentrate..." Clara sat back on a black chair, watching the Doctor's every moves, analysing it in great detail, despite having no clue what was actually happening. "Result!" The Doctor cheered happily. "Wanna explain what you did?" Clara asked again. "Not really." The Doctor replied sharply. He ran around the mushroom shaped console, pulling levers, pressing buttons and flicking switches. "How about I take you someplace nice Clara? A gallery perhaps?" "Are you okay? A gallery, doesn't sound like you. Bit boring really." Clara answered back to his suggestion, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor shook his head. "It's on of the best galleries there are! Over 1 billion paintings alone, don't even get me started on the sculptures! It will be ama- why are you looking at be like that?" "Why do you really want to go Doctor?" Clara asked, suspiciously. "Well because I wanted to go somewhere else and the TARDIS stubbornly decided to land here. I didn't want this to be boring yet here we are. Now let's go!" The Doctor opened the door for Clara, showing her the way, only to be greeted by a lot of people, crowding around, including some tour guides. The Doctor reached for his pocket and took out his psychic paper. "A new art exhibit, just checking out the final stages of it. Also it can disappear and reappear." Someone raised their hand up. "What does this sculpture symbolise?" "It symbolises a blue box, now if you don't mind, we want to check out the other art exhibits, please get along with what you were doing." Soon enough, the gallery became noisy again, and everyone went about looking at the different pieces of art, a few people checking out the newly placed blue box. "Let's listen in to some of the tours shall we? Here's a notepad, write down some things." The Doctor and Clara joined a group of people, who were surrounding an old, wrinkly faced man, wearing a black blazer and a white shirt underneath it. "Adriano Hith was one of the greatest painters ever born. From the young age of three, he was showing signs of true creativity, and in fact, made his first painting just a year later. Although not up to the standards he would set for artists in the future, it was incredible for such a young boy. In fact, he couldn't get enough of painting, and before his early death at the age of 24, he created over 307 paintings..." The tour guide carried on rambling about Adriano. "Did you take that down Clara?" The Doctor asked. Clara gave a brief nod, and they continued following the man. ---- "I've got an idea Clara, let's go to a space museum! I'm sure they've got... forget it, it happened again. I apologize but the TARDIS is being really annoying now. Take this notepad again." The Doctor stated, clearly annoyed at the current situation in hand and chucking the notepad at her. "Why do I need this notepad for?" "Something isn't right with the TARDIS, so we should write down any information given to us and hope for some clues. Off we go!" The Doctor opened the door and exited the time machine, Clara following close behind. In front of them, was a huge glass case, full of different items. "What do all these items have in common?" Clara wondered. The Doctor scanned around, until he found what he was looking for. "Artefact 307: All of these items have been uncovered by a man named Frankie Thompson, 307 different planets and found all these items. A truly respected man." The Doctor summarised the paragraph under 307. Clara raised an eyebrow after comparing the two pieces of information gathered, after the two supposed "boring" visits. She looked at the Doctor, both of them having the same idea but not saying a word. ---- "I've got an idea, let's go-" "Where have we landed this time Doctor?" Clara sighed. "A stupid... mine. A MINE. A MINE!" The Doctor shouted, his voice echoing through the TARDIS. "Shush Doctor, you'll wake the Bolt Birds... I still don't think you should have stolen them from the zoo Doctor..." "They looked like an interesting species, I couldn't help myself. I'll return them one day!" The duo exited the TARDIS, to find themselves in a cramped tunnel, surrounded by dirt. They walked around a bit. "No sign of 307 then" Clara stated. The Doctor stopped analysing the scene, his eyes darted at Clara. "307? You said... no sign of 307?" The Doctor asked, getting closer to her face. "Don't do that" Clara said, moving her face further away. "Yes 307. There seems to be no sign of that. I've concluded that the TARDIS is taking us to locations, and there's something important about the number 307. "Yes Clara, well spotted, as I have noticed too. But what's so special about here? Ah hello there young... ahem... dirty man. How can we help you?" "You ain't part of our team. Where'd you come from?" The Doctor took out the psychic paper again. "Inspection unit. Tell me, how many of there are you?" Clara looked at the Doctor, smirking slightly. "Well, 305, but with you two that makes 307. Any other question inspector?" "I think we're done here... thank you for your help mister...?" "Smith sir, Sampson Smith." "Yes, thank you Sampson Smith, you've helped a lot more than you think." The Doctor gave a cheeky wink, before entering the TARDIS and taking off. ---- "This book! This stupid, idiotic book! How could I ever have doubted it?!" The Doctor questioned himself. Clara looked up at him, holding a book tightly in his hands, which he had gotten from one of his many shelves. "Hope you don't mind me asking but... what book is it?" "A dumb one that should never have been made but might just save the universe!" The Doctor cheered happily at the sight of the book. "That doesn't even make any sense, elaborate?" "''The Significance of 307 Throughout Time and Space. ''A book by... well no one knows. And it's a stupid book. Why it was made, I have no idea but now it might just help us gain some understanding. Let's turn to the last page." "Why?" "Why not? Now let's see here..." The Doctor skipped through pages until he hit the last one. "It says here... well, really what I suspected. You know the periodic table?" The Doctor questioned Clara, in which her response was a single nod. "Good. Other planets have decided to copy that table. Number 307 is... it doesn't say what planet but 307 is a highly deadly acid. It's commonly used for warfare actually. Let's see here..." The Doctor threw the book on the floor and pushed a few buttons near the scanner. After a few seconds, the picture of a galaxy popped up. "The acid originated somewhere... here. Let's try and narrow it down. 3 of these planets specialize in warfare, and 2 of them have the power to actually get some of these weapons around. Then, the only planet with the actual acid is, oh dear..." The Doctor had a worried look on his face as he managed to narrow down what planet it is. "What's wrong Doctor?" Clara asked, equally worried, as if an answer to the Doctor's worried face. "The planet is called Trimeer, I've been to it before actually. Back when I was around..." The Doctor put his hand slightly lower than his mouth. "This tall. I had black hair, liked to play the recorder and what not. It was a friendly visit, well, not for the locals. They trapped me and decided to gas me. I escaped and what not, but I decided I wouldn't come here ever again." "So, how come the TARDIS just landed us in places significant to 307?" "Well, the TARDIS was trying to inform us, she relied on us using our detective skills to narrow it down to 307. You helped slightly, if you like." The Doctor fiddled with some of the controls, and the TARDIS shook again. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald